Donkey Kong(personagem)
Donkey Kong, também conhecido como DK, é um personagem fictício de videogames produzido pela Nintendo. Ele participa da série de jogos eletrônicos Mario e de sua própria série, criado pelo ''designer'' de jogos japonês Shigeru Miyamoto. Donkey Kong era antigamente o inimigo de Mario, mas mesmo aparecendo nos jogos junto com o Mario, ele também tem suas próprias aventuras. Série Donkey Kong O Donkey Kong original eventualmente foi Cranky Kong. Ele é sempre acompanhado com seu amigo Diddy Kong para ajudar a impedir o K. Rool de tentar roubar as suas bananas. Donkey Kong também tem seus outros amigos, como Funky Kong e Dixie Kong. Aparência Donkey Kong é um macaco com músculos, o estômago magro e tríceps e bíceps grandes, todo rodeado de pêlos cor de chocolate. O pêlo na cabeça desprende e a aparência de um corte de cabelo humano. Ele usa um único item de vestuário: uma gravata vermelha com o "DK" logotipo impresso em amarelo. Relacionamento com Mario Donkey Kong e Mario tiveram muito a rivalidade desde a era do jogo Donkey Kong Jr.. A rivalidade deles chegou mesmo a tomar um novo rumo como testemunhado na série Mario vs. Donkey Kong. No entanto, a rivalidade, por vezes, leva uma nova rodada nos jogos esportivos e brincadeiras. Apesar de Donkey Kong ser grande em tamanho, ele ainda é um pouco mais jovem do que Mario. Outras aparições Também no ano de 1999 ele figurou como um dos personagens de Super Smash Bros para no Nintendo 64, reaparecendo nas suas sequências Super Smash Bros Melee e Super Smash Bros Brawl, para o Game Cube e Wii respectivamente. Ele participou da maioria dos jogos da série Mario Party e também de Mario Super Sluggers para Wii. Ele apareceu também no jogo Punch Out! Wii, como adversário final no modo Title Defense, e como personagem jogável. Donkey esteve em todos os Mario Kart mas na versão da versão SNES ele tem o nome de DK Jr. Na série existem várias pistas relacionadas com o universo do personagem. Pistas relacionadas * DK Jungle Parkway = MK64 * DK Mountain = MKDD * DK Pass = MKDS * DK Summit = MKWII Carreira * Donkey Kong – arcade (1981) * Donkey Kong Jr.- arcade (1982) * Donkey Kong 3 – arcade (1984) * Donkey Kong Classics – NES (1988) – os 3 arcades num cartucho * Donkey Kong Country – SNES (1994), Game Boy Color (2000) e Game Boy Advance (2003) * Donkey Kong '94 – Game Boy (1994) * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest – SNES (1995), GBA (2004) * Donkey Kong Land – Game Boy (1995) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!- SNES (1996), GBA (2005) * Donkey Kong Land 2: Diddy's Kong Quest – Game Boy (1996) * Mario Kart 64 – N64 (1997) * Diddy Kong Racing – N64 (1997) – sem a participação de Donkey * Donkey Kong Land III – Game Boy (1997) * Donkey Kong 64 – N64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. – N64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee – GameCube (2001) * Mario Kart Super Circuit – GBA (2001) * Donkey Konga – GameCube (2003) * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! – GameCube (2003) * Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat – GameCube (2004) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong – GBA (2004) * Donkey Konga 2 - GameCube (2004) * Donkey Kong Super Cube – GameCube (2005) * Donkey Konga 3 - GameCube (2005) * DK: King of Swing - GBA (2005) * Mario Kart DS – Nintendo DS (2005) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis – Nintendo DS (2006) * Play New Control Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat – Wii (2008) * Donkey Kong Barrel Blast – Wii (2007) * Super Smash Bros Brawl – Wii (2008) * Donkey Kong Country Returns – Wii (2010) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong – Nintendo DS (2010) * Mario and Donkey Kong : minis on the move - nintendo 3ds (2013) Categoria:Personagens